Undying Envy
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: Sorry it took so long to post this, but I had disk problems. This is a "Sagwa: The Chinese-Siamese Cat" fic. In it, a crazy woman from our own world tries to kill the Miao family. Please review!


Undying Envy  
by Martial Arts Master  
Sagwa and all related characters copyrighted by PBS, which stands for Public Broadcasting Service, and PBS Kids. I made up Hilda, though. I got the idea to do this story after someone e-mailed me and asked me if I had done a "Sagwa: the Chinese-Siamese Cat" fic yet. I hadn't, of course, but I did see quite a few episodes, enough to make this fanfic. So the person who e-mailed me (I'm not revealing his real name because considering I can't find an author by that name, it must be his REAL name, and I will never reveal someone else's real name over the Internet) gets credit for inspiring me to write this story. If you've never seen the "Sagwa: The Chinese Siamese Cat" show, read no further as it won't make sense. Now let's start the story!  
***  
  
Our story begins...right on planet Earth, actually.  
It begins in the house of a girl named Hilda.  
Hilda was a very bitter girl.  
She knew everything about the problems her world had.  
Those included terrorism, rape, poverty, famine, just to name several.  
Hilda was disgusted with her world. She was furious that she had to live in a world filled with so many problems.  
As she learned of more and more of the world's problems, her heart became more and more filled with hate.  
She had decided that when she grew up, she would live alone, shut off from all of the world's problems...except taxes and bills, of course.  
In fact, she was 19 years old right now. After having turned 18 she had become an adult, and because while she grew up she took great pains to learn how to take care of herself, she moved out of her parents' house.  
How did she earn money now, you ask?  
This was where she had been very lucky.  
She had found out a devestating secret about someone.  
She had found out that one man living in a nearby house was secretly doing drugs and was also a drug pusher.  
The man had been terrified that she might reveal his secret...so in exchange for Hilda's silence, the man paid her a huge wad of cash daily.  
That might not sound like a lot of money, but it was enough to pay the taxes and bills, so Hilda could successfully live alone, without a job, and brood about the world.  
One thing _really_ ticked her off: the PBS channel.  
She was insanely jealous of the cartoon characters that lived in the PBS shows.  
Like the characters in Dragon Tales, for instance. They led happy lives, without any of the major problems that Earth suffered.  
Or like the characters in Sagwa: The Chinese-Siamese Cat. Their world was supposed to be the same planet Earth that Hilda lived on, yet Sagwa and her friends were also free of major problems.  
Hilda almost couldn't stand it.  
Why should these characters be so happy when my world suffers? Hilda thought to herself. I should be as happy as they are! It's not _fair_!  
This added more hatred to Hilda's already hateful heart, a heart that had suffered because of the world's problems.  
  
One fateful day, this anger grew out of control.  
Hilda had done research on the Internet about the world's problems, and she became convinced they were irreversible.  
She was _really_ mad that she had to live in such a world.  
She was currently watching "Sagwa: The Chineses-Siamese Cat", and her anger grew even more when she was reminded of the relatively happy lives the cats were having.  
Her anger grew...and grew...and grew...and thought again and again of how messed-up her world was.  
Eventually, her anger grew to such an extraordinary level that something extraordinary happened.  
There was a sudden burst of energy, and Hilda disappeared in a flash of light...  
  
Meanwhile, Sagwa's world...  
  
The three Miao kittens were playing tag in the alleys of the Magistrate's town.  
Dongwa was currently it, and he was chasing his two sisters Sagwa and Sheegwa.  
For now they eluded him, but he'd get them eventually.  
Sagwa and Sheegwa split up, so Dongwa went after Sagwa.  
"Ha ha ha! Can't catch me!" Sagwa teased, flicking her tail at him as she ran.  
"Wanna bet, Sagwa?" Dongwa shouted, speeding up after her.  
Dongwa finally was able to pounce on Sagwa, tagging her.  
"Tag, you're it!" Dongwa shouted, running away.  
"Maybe, but not for long!" Sagwa said, running after him.  
"Sagwa's it!" Dongwa called to Sheegwa.  
Their parents, Mama Miao and Papa Miao, were watching in amusement, not having any calligraphy to do for the Magistrate today.  
  
Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town...  
  
Hilda could not believe it.  
Somehow, she had gotten so angry at how she had to live in a world with many problems while Sagwa got to live in a happy world, that the anger had exploded, transporting Hilda to Sagwa's world.  
Hilda grinned evilly.  
If _she_ couldn't be happy...she'd make sure no one in _this_ world was happy either.  
She would start with the Miao family of cats and kittens, and she headed towards the palace. She assumed that's where they would be, considering they belonged to the Magistrate...  
  
Indeed, the Miao family soon returned to the palace.  
It was nighttime now, and the Miao family was getting ready to go to sleep.  
Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa were tucked in their beds, ready to sleep.  
"Sleep tight, you three," Mama Miao said. "The Magistrate has some important rules for us to write tomorrow, and we don't want to be tired in the morning, now, do we?"  
"No, Mama," Sheegwa answered.  
Papa Miao chuckled.  
"Well then, pleasant dreams," Papa Miao said.  
Mama Miao and Papa Miao went to their corner of the room, and they fell asleep.  
Soon, the three kittens also fell asleep.  
  
Hilda chuckled to herself.  
It had been _so_ easy getting inside the palace.  
After all, there were so few problems in this world that this palace had no need for guards!  
And the Magistrate, whom Hilda thought was pretty dumb, had been asleep now that it was nighttime.  
She knew what she was going to do.  
She was going to sneak around the palace to try to find the cats' room, and then she'd use her pocket knife to murder every single one of them.  
In Hilda's opinion, _that_ would be a good way to get revenge on them for leading such happy lives while Hilda had to live in a world with poverty, famine, abuse, misery, etc.  
Eventually, she found the cats' room, and she tiptoed in, careful not to make a sound, for cats have good hearing.  
She took out her pocket knife.  
Now, all she had to do was decide which cat to kill first.  
Eventually, she decided on the littlest one.  
She forgot the littlest one's name (which was Sheegwa), but she couldn't care less.  
She tiptoed over to Sheegwa's bed and raised the knife.  
She chuckled evilly to herself before plunging the knife downward...and that was her mistake.  
Sheegwa woke up, saw Hilda holding the knife, saw her plunging the knife downward...and started screaming her head off, metaphorically speaking.  
Sagwa, Dongwa, Mama Miao, and Papa Miao all woke up with a start.  
Hilda was startled and quickly tried to bring the knife back to a harmless position, trying to pass herself off as merely a barber of some sort, but it was too late.  
"Get away from her!!!" Mama Miao shouted.  
"Uh-oh..." Hilda muttered to herself.  
Papa Miao hissed at Hilda.  
_That_ ticked Hilda off.  
She gave Papa Miao a good, swift kick...and then something bit her, which turned out to be Dongwa.  
"Get away from me! You cats don't deserve to live!" Hilda shouted. "Why should you get to be happy while I have to live in a suffering world?!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you attempted to...ugh, I won't even speak of it!" Papa Miao said. "_You're_ the one at fault here! Now get out of this palace and never come back!"  
"Never!" Hilda shouted, thrusting her leg out and throwing Dongwa off.  
Then the cats realized something.  
"You can understand us!" Sagwa said in surprise. "I don't get it...no human understood our language before!"  
"I'm not from your world, you impudent kitten," Hilda snarled. "I came into this world by my own anger, and so help me, I will eliminate the source of my anger!"  
"How could we be the source of your own anger?" Mama Miao asked.  
"Because your world is a peaceful place, while my world is filled with problems, such as famine, poverty, crime...etc.," Hilda responded. "All I wanted is the revenge I'm entitled to."  
With that, she threw the knife at Mama Miao, but thanks to Mama Miao's catlike (literally) reflexes, Mama Miao leaped over the knife, scratching Hilda in the face.  
Hilda screamed and covered her face with one hand.  
She hoped desperately that no one in the palace woke up.  
"Just because your world is suffering from whatever problems it has, that doesn't give you the right to kill us!" Sagwa shouted. "You're nothing but a lowly worm wallowing in self-pity."  
With that, Hilda bristled.  
How _dare_ this..._kitten_ accuse me of wallowing in self-pity, when all I wanted waS revenge for not living in a peaceful world! Hilda thought.  
With that thought, Hilda's anger reached extreme levels.  
Now, readers, you're probably wondering why Hilda has developed this dark obsession.  
If we may digress from the story for a moment, it must be said that Hilda was exposed to way too many of the world's problems way too frequently.  
Under such conditions, weak-willed people can go insane, and that's what happened to Hilda.  
Hilda had been driven over the edge, and was now prepared to kill others to satisfy her dark need for revenge.  
Unfortunately for Hilda, she had forgotten that the same way one enters something may very well be the same way one exits.  
Hilda's anger eventually reached such peak levels that, exactly the same way she entered it, she left Sagwa's world.  
There was another sudden burst of energy, and another flash of light.  
Hilda was suddenly gone, having been sent back to her own world.  
  
A few minutes afterwards, the Miao family was standing around, confused.  
How had that _horrible_ woman disappeared like that?  
Could everything that had happened have been only a dream?  
Ah, if only they knew...  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com  



End file.
